The House Elf Tales - Dobby Diaries
by HarryThePhantomOfMiserables
Summary: The stories of the House elves. Dobby Diaries - His life and the life of Harry Potter in his point of view. *I can't write a summary* J.K Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dobby was nervous. He knew what he had to do. His master's evil plans had echoed around the manor for weeks, and had also unknowingly reached the big bat-like ears of a small, but strong-willed House Elf. These plans the House Elf knew he must stop. For the great Harry Potter, the boy who vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in danger if he was to return to Hogwarts for his second year. But Dobby hadn't ever disobeyed his master before, though, he thought, his own plans had never specifically been forbidden. With the knowledge he must severely punish himself later, he disappeared from the cellar of the Malfoy's dark and eerie mansion.

He had never known anything different from working each and every day for the Malfoy's. Ever since he could remember, he had spent his days helping his mother as they labored through the tiresome jobs set by their masters, for house elves must always obey their masters. They were also forced by ties of ancient magic to keep the house's scandalous secrets that could shame the family if revealed.

It had always been known the old House of Malfoy had a history with the Dark Arts. However nowadays, Lucius Malfoy was more likely to be seen popping (quite literally) in and out of the Ministry of Magic, offering his advice to the Minister, than taking a stroll down Knockturn Alley or browsing the shelves in Borgan and Burke's. Mainly because he only ever turned down the side-street off Diagon Alley at night, and got his precious Dark artefacts delivered to the Mannor. Over the years Dobby had come across many creepy-looking objects.

The Malfoy's held a rather prestigious reputation. But they were also feared. Lucius knew the right people to rub up to and therefore things always seemed to go his way, so he was not the best person to get on the wrong side of. Whereas others, who knew his past, would never forget it. Or forgive.

Dobby had been watching Harry from a bush in the Dursley's unnaturally pristine garden, which concealed him nicely, for a while that morning. He spent his time in the bush devising how to go about speaking to him. Dobby was sure Harry had seen his large eyes staring out at him at one point, so crouched down lower. He overheard Harry's conversation with another boy, who seemed massive compared to Harry. Dobby thought it best to stay hidden; the big boy looked rather intimidating. He thought if he was to get any nearer he may be eaten by the boy who clearly looked like he ate everything in sight. Dobby felt extremely guilty when he heard the other boy ask where Harry's cards and gifts were. _It's for Harry Potters own good,_ he reassured himself. But he could not ignore the change in Harry. He became stiff and looked down at the grass. Dobby knew how lonely he must be feeling here. He noticed these other people didn't seem to like Harry much. _But do they not know who he is? _demanded Dobby inside his head. However his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Harry's voice floating through the leaves " I'm trying to see what would be the best spell to set it on fire." Dobby hadn't been paying attention to what exactly was about to be set alight but wasn't going to hang around to see. He disappeared from his bush with a loud crack, which was greatly muffled by the yells of "MUUUUUUM!" Dobby caught a last glimpse of a fat boy attempting to run, however his vast size was obstructing it to a sort of wobble, back to the house.

He landed with a gentle thud on Harry's bed. The room was quite bare, but for some simple furniture. No signs of magic or that a wizard lived here, except for a beautiful white owl in a cage in the corner. She was startled at the sight of him and began to flap around and screech. He clicked his fingers distractedly and she was calmed and hushed at once.

Dobby didn't think Harry would ever use magic outside Hogwarts. But House Elves have a gifted sense of when magic is about to happen. Harry may not have a wand, and wasn't saying a real spell, but in high emotion, a wizard can cause dangerous things to happen. However, sighed Dobby, if it had to come to it, Harry would just have to be expelled for using magic.  
Of course, Dobby would try to explain first, but he wasn't sure how much he could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a _pop_ Dobby arrived back in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. He walked quickly up the steep stairs, hoping that his absence had gone unnoticed.  
The passage grew lighter and he saw the cracks of light shining through as he made his way to the door. He entered the kitchen, clicking his fingers here and there to get started on the Malfoy's dinner, making knives chop vegetables and pots and pans fill with various ingredients. He sat down on the floor, thinking fast. The meeting with Harry Potter had not really gone very well. In hindsight, he thought he could have been a bit more tactful. His guilt of steeling Harry's letters overcame him and he had admitted his plan to Harry. It was clear it would take a lot to stop him going back. Therefore he would just have to get him in so much trouble he couldn't go back. He hated himself for what he had done, but if it meant Harry was safe... Worst of all, he thought hopelessly, resting his head against the metal table leg, he didn't think he had made it clear enough about why he couldn't go back. He thought he should have probably just said it was to do with He Who Must Not Be Named. Maybe then Harry would have realised the enormity of the danger he was in.

He woke early on the 1st September. The air was thick and stuffy in his dark, cupboard -like room. He got up and ran to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He sent the trays of bacon, eggs, and toast up to the dining room where he presumed all three Malfoy's would be ready to leave for Kings Cross soon.  
The house had been built with hundreds of small passageways, which would allow the future servants of the house to get to any part of it quickly, and also to go about cleaning and obeying their other duties without being seen. Dobby made his way through one of these to the dining room but waited a step outside it. He had a perfectly clear view of the goings on, but if the Malfoy's were to look in his direction, all they would see is the wall. It had been enchanted that way so an Elf can hear the comments of the master, and instantly make things how they would like it. Just then he heard Draco say "We should really have soft butter, this stuff I impossible to sprea!" Dobby hastily made some different butter appear. To most people, this would be quite a shock, and they would look around to thank the person who made it happen. However this was how they had always lived, getting everything they wanted, so without even a glance at it, they continued their convocation. After a while they got up and left the room to get ready to go to London, leaving the soft butter untouched.  
Dobby whisked all the dishes back down to the kitchen. He waited by the front door to see them off, absolutely not out of choice, to check if there was anything else they needed. Once they had everything and were quite a way down the gravel drive, Dobby disapparated.

He had to come up with a new plan. A few days after he had first visited number 4, Privet Drive, he decided to return and check that Harry was indeed not going back to Hogwarts. He arrived in the hallway of the house and was just creeping up the stairs when he caught a few words from the loud convocation floating up to him from the lounge.  
"It is outrageous!" Thundered Vernon Dursley. "That boy!... Just calling up some of his freak friends to collect him... How dare they come to our house! _How dare they_! In that car! THAT CAR!" He screamed.  
"Keep your voice down Vernon!" Hissed Petunia.  
_Well_, thought Dobby_, if they couldn't stop him going, I'll have to myself_! He disaparated with a _crack_ which he heard make the Dursley's all scream in panic.

Kings Cross Station was so full of people rushing around, needing to catch trains or who were running late, that no one heard the faint pop as Dobbly landed on top of the sign for platform 10. If anyone was looking, they would have only seen him for a second before he made himself invisible. But no one did, they were concentrating on their own day. He looked at the time, it was half past ten. _Everyone for the Hogwarts Express should be arriving about now_, he thought. Ten minutes passed and about eight families had made their way through the barrier, still none of the muggles took any notice. Then he saw the Malfoy's come forward and pass through. He felt a shudder of hatred. The closer the time got to eleven, the thicker and faster families were arriving and getting onto the platform. At about five to, Dobby saw a very large, very harassed looking group heading for the platform. He had been starting to wonder if he would even need to do anything or if Harry would just miss it himself until they grew closer and he saw Harry in their midst. He thought fast, he didn't want to block Harry out if the adults were there; they may know a way around it. Fortunately for him, they decided that Harry and, it was obviously he was their son due to his red hair matching theirs, would go last. Now was his chance, just after the woman and little girl had gone through, he blocked the barrier, stopping access onto the platform. Dobby couldn't look down at them, see them panic. He was tempted for a moment to release it, but then remembered this would save Harry's life. He waited until the clock struck eleven, once he knew the train would have left, and disaparated.


End file.
